


Roomies

by beersforqueers



Series: Roomies AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: All the Kinds of Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sokka and Zuko are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beersforqueers/pseuds/beersforqueers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was at breakfast that Sokka turned to Zuko and said, very matter of factly, "Would you like to fuck me?"</p><p> </p><p>Or: I know exactly what all of you are here for and this is a judgment free zone.... ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that I'm right in the middle of writing another multiple-chapter piece, but here's the thing...I had to wipe my computer hard drive, and although I had it backed up, it might take a while to get everything in order. So in the meantime here's something fun and silly and totally different.

It was at breakfast that Sokka turned to Zuko and said, very matter of factly, "Would you like to fuck me?"  
Zuko choked on his cereal, because honestly, the fact that Sokka was able to say something like that so nonchalantly was completely beyond him. Meanwhile, Sokka was waiting patiently for a reply.  
"I, uh, can't say I've ever thought about it," Zuko mumbled around his spoon. He chomped down hard on a cluster of oats, because wow. That was such a motherfucking lie.  
"Ok." Sokka went back to reading the paper.  
Zuko went back to eating his cereal.

***

A week later (just when he'd been lulled into a false sense of security) Sokka yanked Zuko's stool out from under him when he went to sit down. Over his cursing and indignant sputtering, Sokka leaned down and looked him in the eye.

"You have to have thought about it," he said seriously. "We're best bro friends. We live together. At some point homosociality only excuses so much. Aren't the best friendships not really that great unless they're a little bit gay?"

Zuko turned bright red and didn't reply.

 ***

The next day Sokka stuck his head into the shower while Zuko was jerking off.

"SOKKA!" Zuko yelped, so incredibly horrified and embarrassed that he didn't even think to let go of his dick.

"You're thinking about it right now, aren't you?" Sokka asked, leaning past Zuko's naked body to grab his toothbrush from where he'd left it on the shower shelf. "Good for you, man. Get back to it," he winked hugely and yanked the curtain back across the rod. Even the rush of the shower and the rattling of their shitty old pipes couldn't drown out the sound of Sokka chuckling to himself as he brushed his teeth over the kitchen sink.

 ***

When Zuko walked through the front door to find Sokka standing in the kitchen completely naked and making margaritas at 2 in the afternoon, he wasn't particularly surprised. He was, however, suitably disturbed.

"I forgot my...thing," he muttered distractedly, trying to get past Sokka and to his study.

"Mmmkay," Sokka called after him. "Hey! During your big presentation, definitely don't think about fucking me, k? That might mess you up."

"I hate you."

"No you don't!" Sokka yelled around the closing door.

 ***

"Can I borrow your lube?"

"E-excuse me?" Zuko managed. Sokka plopped himself down on his bed, narrowly avoiding crushing his feet. He yanked the blanket up a little higher and tried in vain to cover his bare chest with his book.

"You know, your lube. Can I borrow it?" Sokka asked, raising his eyebrows like Zuko was being the unreasonable one.

"Why?" Zuko wailed.

"I'd think it was for pretty obvious reasons," Sokka said sternly.

"Do you...do you have someone out there?" Zuko said around the sudden lump in his throat. He looked towards his bedroom door like he could x-Ray vision his way through it to the living room.

"Jealous?" Sokka leaned in and whispered. His breath smelled rather pleasantly of mint, and the rest of him of... Well, pine and fresh snow and _man_ came to mind.

"Ugh, just take the fucking lube," Zuko threw his book aside and turned to grab it out of his nightstand.

Sokka took it, gave it a cursory examination, then stood and tossed it back to the bed. Zuko looked up at him in confusion.

"It doesn't pass the Sokka-sniff test? Two day old boxers pass that," he wrinkled his nose.

"Nah," Sokka ignored his jibe; they both knew Sokka was meticulous about hygiene,"I just wanted to make sure you had some. Just in case you ever get to fuck me, probably."

His departure was marked by Zuko throwing the lube at his retreating back and being only marginally satisfied when it exploded on his shirt.

Sokka just turned around smugly and said, "Now you'll have to buy more just-in-case lube."

 ***

It was pretty early in the morning on a Friday. Zuko had the day off work, and Sokka had the day off from whatever the hell he did during his days. Zuko still wasn't really sure, and didn't want to ask, because Sokka somehow made plenty of money and he'd never walked in on him running an escort service, so that was good enough for him.

Zuko was standing at the kitchen counter whisking eggs, because Sokka loved having omelettes for breakfast during 3-day weekends, when Sokka tromped out of his room and made a single-minded beeline for the bathroom. His hair was sticking up all over his head and he didn't look like he was in any shape for conversation. Zuko poured him a cup of coffee, began chopping vegetables, and waited.

He was back a few minutes later, instead ducking into Zuko's room. Zuko rolled his eyes; that his personal space was personal was meaningless to Sokka. Probably he'd left something in there from last time he'd wanted to "have a sleepover" and needed it back.

Sokka came back out again, although he wasn't carrying anything. Zuko kept chopping.

"Whatcha makin?" He grabbed the cup of coffee and peered over Zuko's shoulder.

"Omelettes."

"Aw, you _do_ love me!" Sokka said, making Zuko squirm and drop the knife to the cutting board by flinging his arms around him from behind. With one forearm wrapped securely around his waist and other across his chest, there wasn't much for him to do besides go very still and hope Sokka would let go. He was a little _too_ ok with the feeling of Sokka's bare skin on his. Even though this was clearly a bro hug.

"Zuko," Sokka leaned in even closer and licked the back of Zuko's scarred ear. He flailed a little in grossed-out protest. The problem was that while Sokka may have meant it to be gross, he was actually getting increasingly turned on. Which was awkward. "Zuko," he whispered again, evidently wanting confirmation that he'd been heard.

"What."

"Have you ever thought about _me_ fucking _you_?"

Um. Ok. Now he was definitely hard, but also trapped against the counter. And there was absolutely no way to get out of this with his dignity intact because Sokka had octopussed their upper bodies together. Shit.

He shook his head slightly. Sokka sighed melodramatically into his shoulder, making him shiver.

"Lies," he said, his tone long-suffering. "You're into it." His hand stroked over Zuko's abdomen, brushing through sparse curls, questing lower and lower just slowly enough to make Zuko feel like his head was gonna explode.

Zuko was frozen, painfully aware of his really-pretty-fucking-hard dick, and Sokka's hands and Sokka's chin resting on his shoulder and _what the fuck was happening??_

"S-Sokka, what... What are you..." But then Sokka's hand had reached his dick and wrapped around it through the thin cotton of his pajama pants, and he was sucking in a sharp breath. His eyes snapped wide open because he was still trying not to mortify himself worse in this mortifying situation.

"I knew it!" Sokka crowed triumphantly, hand firm and warm on Zuko's dick, not really moving, just glaringly _there_. On his _dick_. This was not a good-bro-friends situation, Zuko decided.

"Knew what?" he finally rasped.

"That you wanted me to fuck you," Sokka said.

"So what?" Zuko found his voice, "stop, ok? You made your point. You don't need to keep humiliating me. Can we just forget about it?"

"Oh Zuko!" Sokka's voice was suddenly apologetic, worried, maybe also a little bit amused. He tried to crane his neck to see Zuko's face better, but wasn't quite tall enough to manage it. "Let me explain," and he grabbed onto Zuko's hip with the hand not on his dick and brought his own hips flush with Zuko's ass.

" _Fuck_ ," Zuko hissed. Cause, uh, there was Sokka's erection. Like, right there pressed to his ass, and all he could think was that this was some super bizarre wet dream and he wasn't at this counter trying to chop vegetables, he was lying in his bed about to wake up to a giant fucking mess. And then invariably Sokka would find him washing cum off his sheets and torture him endlessly until he had to move out and maybe also leave town.

"Does that clear things up a little?" Sokka asked.

"No," Zuko whispered.

"Well then, let me see," Sokka's eye roll was implicit in his tone, "that's my impressively large and erect penis getting comfortable against your very sculpted ass, because _I also want to fuck you, Zuko_."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Sokka said. He let go of Zuko's dick for a second--Zuko nearly cried in both relief and frustration--and reached behind him, finally coming back with a bottle of lube, which he set on the counter in front of Zuko. Zuko stared at it. So that's why he'd been in his room. "We don't have to start with that," Sokka explained, "I'd be happy just to blow you and then eat breakfast, but if you'd prefer the main event be what I know you've been fantasizing about for years--" it was Zuko's turn to roll his eyes at Sokka's cockiness "--I'm totally on board. Should we lose the pants though?"

Zuko hesitated, then nodded quickly. Sokka shuffled back, dropping his pants as he did so, and Zuko yanked his down with record speed. Then they were facing each other, buck-ass naked in their kitchen, and Zuko didn't know what the fuck to do. He was actually _looking_ at Sokka now, and that made this way hotter and also way more embarrassing, because he was painfully aware of how hot Sokka was and now how _naked_ he was. Had he already thought about the nakedness? They were very naked.

Sokka solved the problem by grabbing him, shoving him against the fridge, and kissing him. Zuko was pretty good with that as their next move. It gave him the opportunity to run his shaking hands all over Sokka, which made Sokka moan and did, indeed, fulfill a variety of fantasies he'd been entertaining for years. Sokka's mouth was hot and wet and his tongue licked past Zuko's teeth and into his mouth with no preamble whatsoever. Zuko grabbed hard at Sokka's ass in response, jerking them together. They groaned in unison, and Sokka pulled back, eyes wild.

"Bend over the counter?" he asked. Zuko nodded frantically and complied. Sokka, however, sank to his knees.

"Wh-- _holy fuck!_ " Unexpected rim job notwithstanding, Zuko managed to keep himself relatively composed. Sokka'd grabbed a barrier from somewhere--in the back of his head he had to shake away the memory of Toph chortling and calling "Always use protection, kids!" the first time he went home with Mai--and was really going to town, hands holding Zuko's thighs in place even as his knees went weak and he bucked backward, barely supported by his grip on the counter. It didn't help that he could picture this in his mind: him bent over the counter trying desperately not to break Sokka's nose, Sokka on his knees with his face--

"Oh my god, Sokka, too good, I can't--" Zuko gasped, fumbling for the lube. He reached back and shoved it into Sokka's hand. He pulled back, dropping a sheet of plastic wrap to the floor--"When did you even get that, Sokka?"--and made a condom materialize out of thin air. Zuko decided to stop questioning Sokka's apparent magical abilities, because he was really ready at this point to go for it with or without them.

"My tongue ith thore," Sokka complained, running a hand up Zuko's back. Zuko expected it to fasten on his shoulder, but instead it ran through his long black hair, freeing it from its messy bun.

"Hey, I didn't ask for it," Zuko pointed out, but he grinned to himself. "It was worth it though."

"Yeah, it was," Sokka agreed. "So, you wanna....?" He mimed humping Zuko from behind.

Zuko couldn't help it. As hot as the situation was, as ready as he was for Sokka to fucking do him already, he burst out laughing.

"Sokka," he wheezed, "use your words. Oh my god," he slapped the countertop with mirth, "you have no sense of ceremony, do you?"

"Hell no," Sokka smacked him on the ass, which was both surprising because of the impact and because he kinda liked it. But at least Sokka was laughing now too, "but really. Shall we?"

"Go for it," Zuko said, sort of disbelieving that this was happening and that they were cracking jokes about it already. "But don't lick me again; I know where that tongue has been."

"You cover your food with that plastic wrap," Sokka grumbled as he rolled the condom on, "you can trust it to protect my fucking tongue."

Zuko just laughed and spread his legs a little wider, bracing himself as Sokka shifted forward and...

"Ah," he huffed out a low groan as Sokka began to slide in, his hands holding him steady at the hips. It wasn't that bad; he'd expected worse, but Sokka was slow and gentle, letting him acclimate once he was inside.

"You good?" his voice was a bit strained, and his fingers flexed unconsciously on Zuko's hips. "Can I move?"

Zuko nodded, too overcome to speak.

It started soft and steady, it really did, and Zuko couldn't have honestly said at what moment things got really out of control. Maybe it was when Sokka hit exactly the right spot and Zuko screamed loud enough to wake the neighbors, maybe it was when a torrent of uncontrollable dirty talk started to spill from Sokka's mouth, hell, maybe it was when Sokka pulled Zuko's hair and Zuko begged for more.

Whenever it was, they somehow ended up on the floor, Zuko on his hands and knees, practically ramming himself backward, Sokka with one hand clenched on his shoulder, the other on his waist, repeating something along the lines of, "Fuck, fuck, so good, Zuko, fuck," in a tone usually reserved for prayer. There wasn't much else in the way of noise: the slap of skin, the sound of Zuko's low, raspy moans, the groans that punctuated Sokka's thrusts.

It was ramping up, reaching a peak, too hard to last, and Sokka's hips jerked forward erratically, his breath coming in gasps. "Zuko, shit, I'm gonna--"

"Come," Zuko snarled, and it was an order. Sokka cried out, hips snapping forward one more time.

Sokka rolled over and onto the floor, his limbs flopping at odd angles. He stripped off the condom, knotted it, and tossed it somewhere in the vicinity of the trash.

His head lolled over, eyes still dark, pupils huge as they fastened on Zuko, who was slumped on the floor staring at him in wonder. "I'm thirsty," he said slowly, deliberately.

Zuko got it right away, but quirked an eyebrow up anyway. "Oh really...?" he rasped, dragging himself over to where Sokka lay.

"Yeah," Sokka licked his lips, and Zuko watched the pink arch if his tongue as it caught on his lower lip. "Help?"

Zuko laughed again, but this time it was soft, low, a little husky. "All right." He shifted up, not really sure about where Sokka wanted him. Sokka solved the problem by planting both hands on his chest and heaving him up so that he could slide down his body. Zuko hissed as his hands skated down his lower back and fastened on his ass. He held himself up on his elbows, body crackling with desire even though it was tired. Sokka's tongue licked one long stripe up the underside of his dick.

He shuddered, back arching to drive his hips down into Sokka's mouth. Sokka didn't seem perturbed by it; one hand fastened around the base, holding his cock still as Zuko thrust into him. He wanted to check, to make sure it wasn't too hard, but the moans Sokka was letting loose around it made him pretty sure they were still doing ok.

He closed his eyes, focusing on the wet heat and suction, on the noises Sokka was making, on the tension building in his the pit of his stomach... He came on a shout, muffling Sokka's name between clenched teeth as Sokka swallowed around him. It was his turn to fall bonelessly to the tile floor, making sure he didn't end up on top of poor Sokka.

They lay there for a little while, just listening to each other breathe, letting their heart rates return to normal...

Finally, "Will you still make omelettes?"

"Fuck off Sokka."

"But really."

*** 

30 minutes later they were eating omelettes on the floor of their living room, ankles overlapped on the threadbare rug.

"So how was it?" Sokka asked around a mouthful of egg.

"The omelette?" Zuko swallowed and looked at him in confusion. His cooking was always excellent.

"No asshole," he looked skyward as though praying for patience from above, "the mind blowing fuck you've been waiting all these years for."

"Oh," Zuko set his plate down and stared at him appraisingly. Then he stood up and took Sokka's empty plate as well. "I mean, you said it."

"Said what?" Sokka watched him walk into the kitchen, then back out again. Zuko leaned against the doorframe.

"It was a pretty mind blowing fuck," Zuko shrugged. "Thanks."

"Anytime, baby," Sokka smirked.

"Baby?" Zuko raised his eyebrow at him again.

"Just trying it out..." Sokka said slyly. "Thoughts?'

"I like it," Zuko said, trying to keep his face straight. _Play it cool nerd, it's not like the best friend you've been in love with forever wants to date you or anything._ "Just don't start calling me 'snookums' or some shit."

"Whatever you say.... Snookums."

"SOKKA!"  

**Author's Note:**

> Always use protection, kids!!!! ALL THE BARRIERS. lol I leave them out of the actual Avatar-universe stories cause honestly, idk what their sexy-times protection is like, but in the modern AU I have to go all out. It's important ;-)
> 
> P.S. I love that Zuko was rocking a man-bun before it was cool. And that Sokka was doing the hipster side-shave back in, like, '05. Good shit, man. They were fucking innovators.


End file.
